


Good Boy

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Patrick, Handcuffs, High Heels, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Rimming, Top Brendon, Topping from the Bottom, but it's light, tell me if I missed any, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Patrick teases Brendon while he wears a blindfold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot of Brentrick where Patrick was submissive and Brendon was always dominant. So I wrote one where it's switched. This is still bottom Patrick though because it's all I write. To be completely honest I had no idea what to call this. Tell me if there are any mistakes, I tend to make them.

He'd followed his instructions when he got home. It's pitch black now with the blindfold on and Brendon's heart is racing when he hears the door open.

"Patrick," he asks softly, hoping to god it wasn't anyone else seeing him like this.

"It's me. I didn't think you'd be ready when I got home, thought you'd make me tell you twice," he said, a smile in his tone, "and you even left your underwear on, but you are hard. Did you touch yourself like I asked you not to?"

"No," he shook his head, "I followed your instructions as soon as I got home."

"You're hard just thinking about what I'm going to do to you?"

He nods.

"You really didn't touch yourself all day?"

"No, I promise."

"You are such a good boy," he praised.

He smiled listening closely. He could hear Patrick undressing and wondered what he was wearing, if he was wearing anything. He hated the blindfold, but Patrick only made him wear it when he was bad or did something to upset him in some way. He kept his head straight forward hearing the clothes hit the floor. There was a small sound, like something was being opened or closed, he couldn't quiet tell. He strains to hear it but jumps slightly when he hears a loud drop against the hardwood floor. His eyebrows came together in confusion, it wasn't until he heard the familiar clicks against the wood that he realized what it was Patrick had dropped. He sat up straighter and Patrick eyes were immediately on him. He walks over to the end of the bed smiling as he watched Brendon swallow nervously listening to each click. Patrick giggles and bites his lip looking over him. He tests him by waving a hand back and forth, "you can't see me?"

"No."

"But you can hear me," he asks.

Brendon nods, "yes."

"Then you know what I've got on, don't you?"

He moves to the side of the bed letting Brendon listen to the heels clicking against the floor.

"Yes."

He holds out the riding crop slowly dragging it up the brunet's leg, "do you know why I'm punishing you, Brendon?"

He jumps at the contact and nods, "yes."

"What have you come up with," he asks.

"I forgot our anniversary."

"Yeah," he sighs nodding, "if only you would have remembered. I had everything planned out for us. I even bought something for you."

"You did," he asked.

"Yeah, it's a shame you wont get to see it."

"I'm sorry I forgot," he says, "I'm really sorry, but I've been good since then. You don't have to punish me!"

"I guess you have been good, haven't you," he asks dragging the crop up and down his thigh in thought.

"Yes, very good," he says nodding.

"But you did forget our anniversary. Maybe I can punish you just a little. Nothing too harsh like paddling. But I'll keep the riding crop because I know how much you love it."

He lifts the crop and brings it down against Brendon's thigh, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make him jump. Patrick laughs and watches Brendon's chest rise and fall quickly. He moves the end to the bottom of the brunet's underwear dragging it up and over his cock, "are you scared?"

He sucks in a breath, "a little."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

Patrick gets on the bed straddling him and sitting down on his lap, "good."

Brendon feels a new type of fabric against his thighs that's on Patrick. He can't quite tell what it is. He tilts his head down even though he can't see and Patrick's crop is immediately smacked against his cheek stinging his skin and causing the man to hiss in pain. Once the pain begins to turn into slight tingly sensations the crop is under his chin slowly tilting his head up look forward again, "what have I told you about moving your head when you've got on that blindfold?"

"To not to unless you say it's okay."

"And did I say it was okay?"

"No."

"What's the rule?"

"Keep my head forward so that you know I can't see you."

"Are you lying when you say you can't see me?"

"No!"

"You'd better not be, I'd hate to have to get everything out to punish you."

The crop hits the the center of his chest to sting and make a tiny gasp escape his lips, "I'm not lying!"

"Good. I wish you could see me though. I'm wearing your present. I'll give you a hint to what it is. We saw it in Victoria's Secret a while back. It's one of those pretty negligees, the one with the matching panties."

"The lace ones?"

"Yeah, I know you love me in lace," he says dragging the leather end down his chest, "I picked a color I knew you'd love me in."

"Black?"

"Uh huh," he says leaning in to whisper in his ear, "it looks good with my lipstick."

"Lipstick," he asks.

"Yeah," he says, "wanna guess what color?"

"Red," he asks raising his brows.

"Ravish me red," he tells him moving to the crook of his neck and planting a single kiss.

He pulls back looking at the stain on his skin. Brendon's mouth goes dry and his cock twitches underneath Patrick. The blond moves up his neck sucking on certain spots to get him to moan. When his lips detach he looks at the fresh marks on him.

"When I'm done with you you're going to be covered in my lips," he says kissing him.

Brendon leans forward into him taking a deep breath in through his nose when their lips are connected. When Patrick pulled back he cups the man's cheek, "I've been thinking about this all day."

"Yeah," Brendon asks smiling.

"Yeah, I've been thinking of other ways to punish you other than that blindfold."

"Not the gag," he says shaking his head, "please don't gag me!"

The leather is quickly pressed to his lips, "shhh. I'm not going to gag you, I promise."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm just going to have a little bit of fun with you."

"You're going to tease me."

"Yeah. Some of it you'll like, but most of it you wont," he says grinning.

He puts the crop to the side and kisses down his torso. Once he's off his lap and moves down to the top of his underwear his tongue licks back up to the center of his chest before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Brendon can't seem to keep his hands still, and when Patrick's tongue licks over his nipple he jerks forward and groans. The blond laughs and moves his hand between them to palm him through his underwear, "I was hoping you'd do that."

"This isn't fair," he says, "this is actual torture."

He grabs the waistband of Brendon's underwear and pulls them down just enough where his cock is out.

"Then this," Patrick says, "is gonna be so much fun."

He takes Brendon's cock in his hand watching the blindfolded man go completely still. He opens his mouth and drags the head of his cock all the way down his tongue making him grab the metal until it was over. He relaxes for a second when Patrick pulls away.

"Fuck," Brendon groans, the handcuffs rattling against the bars.

He smiles flicking the tip of his tongue over the slit back and forth watching the brunet grab the metal to keep his hands still. His knuckles turned white when he gripped it tighter. Patrick kisses his thigh and the side of his hip.

"Come on, don't do this to me."

"You don't like it when I tease you," he asks licking over his cock again.

"You know I don't," he breathes.

"Then you wont like this," he says.

He takes all of Brendon in his mouth to the base just to leave a red ring around it. He hums around him when he feels him go down his throat slightly and pulls off him before he could like it too much. Brendon's taking slow breaths in and out trying to focus on anything other than what Patrick's doing.

"There, another mark you can have."

"Patrick, please, this is torture," he says.

He licks around the head before teasing over the slit once more.

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Give me something," he says, "I want to see you, I wanna touch you. Please? I'll be good."

Patrick chews the inside of his cheek in thought. Brendon takes the silence as him actually considering it, he decides to try again, "please, I'll be so good I promise."

Patrick sits up and gets seated away from him. He pauses and leans back on his elbows looking over Brendon before sighing, "alright. You said you knew what else I had on. Tell me what it is."

"If I get it right?"

"If you get it right I'll take one of those handcuffs off and let you put your hand on me."

He thinks of everything he knows he's wearing, lipstick, panties, negligee, heels- _the heels_. Brendon's smiling now, "high heels."

"Good job," he said lifting his leg and rubbing the side of the shoe against Brendon's cheek, "I knew you'd get it right."

"Bonus for you if you get this." Brendon bites his lip when the shoe is dragged down his chest. Patrick moves his leg careful not to scrape the heel down his chest, "what color are they?"

"Red," he says.

He sits up and takes both cuffs off tossing them to the side before laying back again. Brendon moves blind trying to find his way up Patrick's body. Once he's between his legs he feels up to his lips before kissing him, "thought I was going to miss your lips for a second there."

"Tell me something," he says.

"What would you like me to tell you," he asks moving to kiss Patrick's neck.

"How'd you guess that they were red?"

"They're the ones I bought you on Valentine's Day."

"You're sure?"

"I can't forget them," he says kissing down and sliding his hands up the negligee for the underwear, "or the way they dig into my back when your legs are wrapped around me."

He kisses his hip moving to the front of the underwear and biting the waistband softly. Patrick's breath catches in his throat when he uses his teeth to pull them down his thighs. Even though they get caught around the heels Brendon knows Patrick loved it. He pulls them off the rest of the way dropping them so he can kiss his way back up and rub one hand down his leg to feel his heel. Eventually he gets right between his thighs, "you _love_ wearing them when I fuck you."

"And you love wearing them," he stops mid-sentence and runs his tongue against what he knows is Patrick's hole making him let out a breathy moan, "when I kiss you there."

"Brendon," he says.

"Can I?"

"You ask every time."

"Please? I swear there's no better sound than my name leaving your lips when I'm between your thighs. You get so vocal when I do it."

"Fine," he says sitting up more as he continues, "but just for a minute. Hand me a pillow."

He moves his hand back handing Patrick a pillow. Once the blond put it under his head and got comfortable he speaks, "go ahead."

He raises his eyebrows and moves his hands up pushing the lace fabric up his thighs to his hips. Patrick shifts a little but once his tongue licks over his hole again he moans. Brendon dipped back down pressing his cheeks between Patrick's thighs letting his tongue work on him.

"Mmm," Patrick moaned, "just like that."

He rolls his tongue back listening to Patrick grab at the pillow. The blond closes his eyes letting himself enjoy what Brendon's doing for him. When his legs come together squeezing his head he grabs his thighs prying them apart again and letting his tongue move slightly faster. Up, down, side to side, Brendon would try everything until Patrick's hips jerked up.

"Don't stop!"

He loved being between Patrick's legs. He knew Patrick didn't like it because Brendon was able to see the stretch marks on his thighs, but he honestly didn't care. He didn't mind, he loved them because he loved Patrick. He loved how Patrick looked and he loved how Patrick felt when he's like this. The way he moans when he does something good drives him crazy. Patrick bites his lip and lets out a breath. His hand goes up and over the negligee so Patrick can bring it to his lips and take his fingers into his mouth. Brendon feels the shiver that runs through him straight to his cock when Patrick's tongue licks around the digit. It sent a wave through his body that made him hot and cold at the same time. He moans against him and Patrick sucks on his finger and pulls off when it makes Brendon's tongue dip into him slightly.

"Brendon!"

And fuck, Brendon could never get over the way Patrick whimpers his name like that. It's like the first time every single time and it always gets him aching below the waist. He could feel how hard he was against the mattress and could feel the pre-cum still leaking from the tip of his cock. Patrick's mouth is back around his fingertips sucking two in till his lips are at the the base of the digits, and god did it feel good. He moaned around his fingers and Brendon swore his heart jumped when it did. Patrick ran a hand over the pillow and grabbed at the blanket underneath him. He's tilting his head back as his mouth slowly lets go of his fingers again. He's moaning louder, and even though Brendon can't see him he knows what that face looks like. He knew what Patrick's face looked like when it twisted in pleasure every time he flicked his tongue.

"God," he moans, his hips raising up against his mouth.

The only sounds filling the room are the sounds leaving his lips and the way the bed sounds underneath him. He finally opens his eyes and sits up looking at the way Brendon's face is pressed between his legs.

His moan is shakier than the last when it spills from his mouth, "Fuck!"

His hips move up against the man's mouth before he grabs the pillow with one hand and moves the other between his legs to hold onto Brendon's hair. He wishes so bad to see him like this, his cock was always hard by the time Patrick's hand was in his hair. He moves his hand up to Patrick's cock thumbing over the head to smear what small bit of pre-cum there was. A string of swears leaves the blond's mouth as his fingers tighten in Brendon's hair. He pulls at the dark locks making Brendon wince a little, but he gets used to it and keeps humming and rolling his tongue against him. He's determined to keep going until Patrick can't take it anymore. His back arches off the mattress and Patrick sits up and reaches for the blindfold pulling it off his head so he can look at his eyes. Brendon's already looking at him, his grip on his thighs tightening until Patrick stops him and points to the lube. Brendon pulls from him and looks where he's looking. He grabs the lube and Patrick takes it quickly pouring some in his hand and going over Brendon's length with it. He puts the bottle to the side before turning around so he was facing away from the man, "I only want to cum with you inside me."

He nods and places his hand on Patrick's back making him get on his hands and knees. The blond bites his lip when he's pushing inside him. He pulls back his hip thrusting against the place that makes Patrick mewl, but his hands don't touch him. They'd switched positions and he knew the rules. He keeps his hands by his side and waits. When Patrick notices he laughs and stands on his knees pressing his back against the man's chest, "look at you."

Brendon tries not to touch him and it's so hard not to with the way he looks, how his voice sounds when he's this close.

"You're being such a good boy, not touching me until I tell you," he turns to look at him and kisses him as best as he can at the angle.

"I'm proud of you," he says smiling at him before looking down at the negligee, "do you want this to stay on or do you want me to take it off?"

He stays quiet, unsure if he wants to keep it on him or not. On one hand he looked good, but on the other he was dying to see Patrick's skin again.

"Or did you want to take it off me?"

Brendon nods and waits until Patrick gives him a signal or tells him he can.

"Go ahead."

He pulls it off him slow marveling at every new inch of skin he could see again. Once the negligee was off he throws it to the side letting his lips ghost over his shoulder.

"If you want to touch me you'd better ask first. You know the rules."

"Can I?"

"Only if you say pretty please."

"Pretty please," he asks.

Patrick nods, "go ahead."

His hands don't hesitate grab his hips and thrust forward. Patrick falls forward catching himself on his hands. He would apologize but he's too distracted with how soft his skin is. He's grabbing his ass and spreading his cheeks apart so he can see Patrick's hole taking him deeper and deeper. He leans forward kissing up his back and biting at his shoulder.

Patrick hisses at first immediately making the man roll his tongue over the teeth marks, "sorry."

"Animal," he says in a soft tone letting Brendon know he wasn't mad.

"I just like touching you. It's my favorite thing to do."

He sits up and puts Brendon's arm around his waist moving his hips while they're sat up like this, "what about kissing me?"

"Okay maybe touching is my second favorite," he says kissing his neck.

Patrick tilts his head letting him reach up to his ear, "what about fucking me?"

"Okay, maybe touching is my third favorite thing."

He giggles and lets out a satisfied sigh when his tongue drags down his neck.

"Why do you always taste so damn good? Do you bathe in candy," Brendon asks.

"No," he says biting his lip.

"I bet it's your body," he says.

"What do you mean?"

"You're just so sweet your body has to get rid of all the extra sweetness through sweat."

He laughs, "that's not how that works."

"I think it is, how else do you explain why you taste so sweet?"

"Body wash."

"You use body wash?"

"Yeah, I like to smell nice."

"You do," he says kissing his neck, "you always smell nice like fruit and flowers."

Brendon's thrusting slower into him so Patrick can speak, "you always smell like the beach."

"The beach," he asks smiling as he kisses his shoulder.

"Yeah," he says.

He wants Brendon to speed up but doesn't want to tell him to do so, so he thinks of something and adds, "but you smell different when you're all hot and sweaty."

"It's bad."

"No," he says, "you smell different. It's good, like sunshine at the beach. I love it when you kiss me after you work out. I get so turned on when you look all worn out like that."

"Do you," he asks.

He nods, "I swear I always want to drop to my knees and suck you off when you look like that."

"Yeah," he asks, his thrusts slowly getting faster.

Patrick smiled nodding, "yeah. I love it when you let me, you taste so good."

"You really like doing that for me?"

He nods, feeling his breathing pick up, "and when you pull my hair..."

He moans and turns to look at him, "I always want you fuck me until I see stars."

"You want me to?"

He nods, their lips barely brushing against each others. Patrick smiles, "please?"

Brendon nods and pushes him back down onto his hands, he keeps a nice pace but as the man speeds up it gets harder for Patrick's arms to stay up. He groans and grabs hard at the blanket moving to lay on his forearms. Brendon pulled his hand back smacking his cheek making a small squeal come from him. The dark haired man bit his lip listening to the moans come from the blond's mouth, "fucking pull my hair."

Brendon reached forward holding onto one hip and pulling the hair hard earning him a groan. It had to have hurt. Brendon know it hurts, but for some reason Patrick loves it when it hurts. He like when Brendon goes as deep as he can, he likes when he spanks him, and he likes when Brendon pulls his hair a little too hard.

"Oh fuck yes," he moans eventually resting his head against the mattress while his body sinks into it.

He looks down at the dip in his back and god he thinks it's the best view, Patrick bent over taking his cock and looking like the most beautiful mess he'd ever seen. He wishes he could see him like this everyday. His eyes rake over his skin trying to make himself remember every detail of his back, the small freckles spread out, the dimples just above his ass, and the way his hips had the slight curve. He thrusts over and over until Patrick grabs the blanket, "I'm so close."

A few deep thrusts later and Patrick's finishing against the mattress and whimpering as Brendon keeps going. Patrick's panting, but with the way Brendon keeps thrusting Patrick has to bite the blanket under him. Brendon pulls his hair going as deep as he can before finishing hot inside him. He lets out a guttural moan and slows down before he pulls out. He holds himself up with Patrick's hip and watches his cum beginning to drip from the stretched hole. The blond rolls onto his back and Brendon moves his hips back between his thighs so their faces are close. He kisses him as he tries to catch his breath.

"Was that good," the blond asks.

"Hell yeah, I loved it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, thanks for doing that for me. I know you don't like being all bossy like that. It really meant a lot for you to do that for me."

"I'd do anything for you, Bren."

"You're so sexy when you're bossy."

"It was better than last time?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

He smiles, "I watched a couple videos and tried to figure out what to do. Did you really like it?"

"Loved it," he said kissing him, "I promise next time I'll be in charge and I'll fuck you so good you wont be able to say anything but my name."

"Handcuffs and everything?"

"Whatever you want," he says looking down at him eyeing the lipstick smudged around his mouth, "where'd you get the lipstick?"

"I saw it when I went to get groceries. Did you like it?"

He nods, "one day I wanna watch you get all dressed up for me. Put on some lingerie, put on that lipstick-"

Patrick's leg comes up his body and the heels dig into his back slightly, but not enough to hurt, "and my heels?"

"Can't forget those," he says rubbing up his legs, "why don't you go shower and I'll make dinner."

He nods and when he gets up he doesn't take the heels off. He doesn't hurry to the bathroom and Brendon watches his hips move side to side as the click of his heels tease him with every step. He turns at the doorway noticing Brendon watch him, "come get cleaned up with me. We can take a bath."

"Thought you wanted me to make dinner."

"I'm still in charge and I changed my mind about dinner, now come take my heels off me."

He raises an eyebrow and Patrick bends one leg bringing it up behind him almost posing in the doorway, "they wont take themselves off, and I wont ask again. Now come be a good boy and take my heels off for me."

He bites his lip when Patrick gives him a playful smile.

"I guess dinner can wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to write, I meant to have it out sooner but every time I went to write it it just wasn't right. It still doesn't feel like I wrote it right. But I hoped you liked it. I'll have another Brentrick fic coming soon for Christmas. It'll be different from this one. I do take requests, but if you request anything it'll be written after the Christmas one I'm currently writing.


End file.
